Early Morning Conversations
by EmoSunshine
Summary: AU. Phone calls before dawn always turn out well.


Disclamier: Don't own.

Author's Note: Rewritten 29/05/2011

**Early Morning Conversations**

_By EmoSunshine_

A shrill ringing pierced the dark room. The once stagnant form threw the sheets from his body, swinging his legs onto the floor. Huffing angrily, he stood and stumbled blindly, the white sheets wrapped around his feet as he reached for the phone on his dresser. A loud cursed was heard as his body hit the floor with a muted thud. He squinted at the iridescent green numbers, which read _2:43_, glowing from the nightstand and damned the person calling him at such an ungodly hour of the morning to hell.

"Hello," Naruto greeted rudely, cerulean eyes narrowing to make out the name on the caller ID.

"Well hello to you Sunshine," a rich, silky voice purred.

"What the fuck Sasuke? It's almost three in the damn morning!"

"I know."

". . . Good bye Sasuke."

"Don't hang up!" Unbeknownst to Naruto, the man on the other end of the line was pacing, a pale hand running agitatedly through midnight spikes.

"Why?"

"How are feeling," he asked, lamely.

"Hmm, let me see. . . Tired and contemplating killing the bastard who disturbed my beauty sleep!"

"That implies that you were beautiful to begin with."

". . ."

"Naruto?"

"Good bye Sasuke."

"Would you stop that," the voice hissed in annoyance. Sighing, Sasuke asked, "What are you doing?"

Naruto glared at the phone, disgusted, but began anyway, starting pleasantly. "I was just picking some china patterns for the mantle from the new issue of Martha Stewart's magazine and what the hell do you think I was doing at three o'clock in the fucking morning you stupid bastard? _Normal people_ are trying to sleep at this time!"

"You aren't normal."

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yes."

". . ."

". . ."

"Well?" the hostility oozing from Naruto's tone was nearly tangible.

"I - I. . . " He heard a painful swallow. A sharp inhale followed, but the voice came back with conviction. "I love you."

". . ."

". . . Naruto?"

"Good bye Sasuke."

"Naruto!"

"Yes?"

"Naruto. . ."

"Sasuke. . ."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I scratched an itch and dropped the phone."

". . ."

". . ."

"Naruto," Sasuke growled menacingly, his fists clenching. "I just confessed to you, and you're making jokes?"

"My best friend of six years, the very same best friend who reminds me on a daily basis that I'm an idiot and that no one could possibly be with me because my idiocy would overheat the stupid chip in their brains, wakes me up with a fucking _phone call _at two o'clock in the bloody morning and confesses his love to me, and you ask why I'm making jokes?" The acute disbelief in Naruto's voice could have cut cement. "This whole thing is a joke! Sorry if I'm not up to speed you ass."

"When you put it like that, it sounds horrible."

". . . "

". . ."

"Where's the shank button on this phone?"

"Naruto." A suffering sigh seeped out of the receiver. "I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And I never meant all those things that I said to you."

"And?"

"And I love you." Sasuke whispered softly, desperately hoping that Naruto felt the same.

"Not good enough." The singsong tone had Sasuke blinking.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I want a corny declaration of your undying love for me, Sasuke Uchiha."

"You have got to be kidding me?" The expression on his pale face was doubtful, a slight grimace distorting his lips.

"Good bye Mr. Uchiha," Naruto said cheerfully, thumb poised over the 'END' button and cheeks split by a wide grin.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, am hopelessly in love with you, Naruto Uzumaki, and hope that someday, I may be able to tame your fire, that I would be your one desire," Heavens, he was quoting the Backstreet Boys now. . . "and that I would have those sparkling blue gems set on me and me alone."

"You forgot to add a little something about my dashing good looks and dangerous sex appeal."

"Naruto!"

The blond man laughed, the sound immediately draining the Uchiha of his previous rancor and lightening his heart. Something that he would later deny, vehemently.

"Took you long enough. I love you too."

". . . bastard," Naruto added as an afterthought.

"The love is suffocating me," Sasuke commented dryly.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" Glancing at the clock, he amended, "um. . . later today?"

He could practically hear the smile in the blond's voice and couldn't help the tiny smile that slipped onto his face as well.

"Yes."

"Alright," Naruto began quietly, almost shyly. "And Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto." He answered, plans of tomorrow's activities already formulating in his mind.

"If you ever call my house at this hour again, I will castrate your pale behind."

Sasuke stared at the phone in his hand as the line went dead, an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"Hn. Naruto."


End file.
